EL DIA DE ALICE Y CHESHIRE
by 39medalla
Summary: Un fanfic lemon de mi pareja favorita.


EL DIA DE ALICE Y CHESHIRE.

Alice: Blah blah blah , eso es todo lo que he estado escuchando durante las últimas horas, no me va muy bien pero trato de aprobar las materias copiando las tareas de Cheshire cuando no se da cuenta, o bien pidiéndole ayuda para estudiar aunque la mayoría de las veces reciba un " no" como respuesta . No importa, de todos modos siempre me las arreglo para convencerlo. Pero últimamente me he estado aburriendo mucho aquí en la escuela, quizás debería encontrar un hobby ¿pero qué?

Cheshire: ¿Qué haces?

Alice: Estoy apuntando lo de la clase, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

Cheshire: Si, que es raro que TU estes poniendo atención.

Alice: Claro que no, por si no lo sabes pongo más atención de la que tú pones.

Cheshire: SI, ¿y por eso me va mejor a mi no?

Alice: Pues...

Cheshire: ¿Pues?

Alice: Pues…

Cheshire: ¡Clerran! ¡Liddell! ¡Como veo que ya entendieron se pueden retirar!

Cheshire: Pero maestra…

Maestra: ¡pero nada! ¡Adiós!

Nos despidió con la mano, que manera más rara de correr a la gente… salimos del salón con nuestras cosas, nuestros compañeros solo murmuraban y se reían. ¿Qué tiene de divertido que nos saquen?

Cheshire: Vámonos Alice.

Me dijo Cheshire un poco enojado mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Alice: ¿Estás enojado Cheshire?

Cheshire: No…

Alice: ¿Entonces porque esa cara?

Cheshire: Es mi cara de siempre.

Alice: Si es porque nos sacaron es culpa de los dos, y aparte vele el lado bueno, salimos temprano.

Alice: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Acuérdate que ni tu padre ni tus hermanas van a estar en la casa.

Cheshire: ¿Ah, es cierto?, mmm ¿quieres ir a comer?

Alice: No sé, tu eres el que sabe, comeré lo que sea, mi estomago pide comida.

Cheshire: ¿Has comido pizza? Si quieres podemos pedir una.

Alice: No nunca, que nombre más raro, pero no importa ya dije que comeré lo que sea.

Cheshire: Bien, entonces comeremos pizza, estoy seguro que te va a gustar.

Alice: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alice: Bueno, pues porque a todos los niños les gusta. (Dijo divertido mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar)

Alice: ¿me estás diciendo niña? (le dije enojada y acercándome a él)

Cheshire: Como lo quieras ver. Si hola… mi nombre es Cheshire y quisiera AHHH!Alice! (le acababa de dar un golpe por insultarme).

Cheshire: aafdvxcb, disculpe…, decía que quería una pizza mediana de pepperoni por favor y colgó el teléfono. Listo, ahora me iré a bañar, el repartidor no debe de tardar, así que no te desesperes.

Repartidor: Estee… tengo un encargo para el señor Cheshire quien ordeno una pizza mediana…

Alice: ah disculpe, espere…

Fui a buscar a Cheshire porque yo no tenía dinero para pagarle, entonces deje al repartidor esperando afuera mientras subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta del baño sin importarme que Cheshire se acabara de haberse bañado, lo cual fue un error…

Alice: Cheshire, el repartidor esta a…qui…-¡Rayos!,

¿Tenía que abrir justo cuando salía de la regadera?

Cheshire: ¡AHHH Alice! Sal!

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces pues yo ya le había cerrado la puerta muy sonrojada… por Dios… lo vi como vino al mundo, que pena…

Solo atine a disculparme del otro lado de la puerta.

Alice: Perdona Cheshire, no era mi intención… decía que el repartidor ya estaba aquí…

Cheshire: ….Pu.. Pues ve y…y págale, el dinero está en la mesa y ¡no vuelvas abrir la puerta sin antes tocar!

Alice: Si , ¡perdón!

Rápidamente baje las escaleras y tome el dinero, abrí de nuevo la puerta y ahí seguía el repartidor que seguía le di el dinero y el medio la caja.

Alice: Toma, yo no sé qué hacer con esto…

Cheshire: ven vamos a comer.

Me dijo más calmado lo cual me alegro, puso la caja sobre la mesa y cuando la abrió vi un circulo grande que tenía otros círculos rojos más pequeños en él y al parecer estaba dividido en triángulos, que comida más rara…

Cheshire: Ten (me dijo mientras que ponía uno de esos triángulos en un plato y me lo daba).

Alice: ¿Cómo se come Cheshire?

Cheshire: pues como cualquier otra cosa.

Me dispuse a comerla, la probé y realmente sabía bien, voltee a ver a Cheshire quien me estaba mirando.

Cheshire: ¿y bien?

Alice: Esta rico….

Cheshire: Se nota, tienes toda la cara llena de salsa

Alice: mira quien lo dice.

Cheshire: ¿eh donde?

Alice: Aquí… ¡Listo!

Cheshire: Oye, yo podía solo…

Alice: ¡Ja! si como no, ni siquiera sabias donde estaba…

Cheshire: Vamos al sillón, aprovechando que dejaste prendida la tele… (Dijo y cuando se paró, tomó la caja de la pizza y se la llevo a la sala)

Alice: Espera Cheshire… no te la lleves (le dije mientras lo seguía a la sala)

Cheshire: Ya, ni que me la fuera a robar o algo, ten otro pedazo.

Y me puso otro triangulo raro en el plato el cual me dispuse a comer, y seguir disfrutando de mi pizza mientras veía la televisión con Cheshire.

Alice: Oye, ¿Qué tanto haces con esa libreta que no te has despegado de ella durante todo el día?, y no me vayas a salir con que es un trabajo de la escuela porque no tenemos ninguno.

Alice: Eh... es… no es nada.

Cheshire: Claro que es algo, ¡déjame ver!

Dijo y se inclinó hacia mí, se estiro tanto que quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro, estaba teniendo una sensación rara al tenerlo así, sería mejor que me fuera…

Alice: ¡Es un reporte! y como veo que no me dejas concentrarme me iré.

Me pare y de repente Cheshire comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Alice: Oye, ¿a dónde vas?

Cheshire: ¿ya viste la hora? A dormir... Supongo…

Alice: oye Cheshire, ¿puedo dormir en el armario de tu cuarto?

Le puse cara de perrito abandonado, tal vez así lo convenza.

Cheshire: Eh… como quieras.

Alice: ¡Bien!

Entre al cuarto de las hermanas de Cheshire y me cambie de ropa, luego me dirigí al cuarto de Cheshire quien estaba ya en pijama, el idiota tenia sueño, porque hasta metido en la cama estaba.

Cheshire: Apaga la luz tú.

Me dijo pero estaba recostado hacia la pared y no lo podía ver.

Alice: está bien.

Le dije y apague la luz.

Alice: buenas noches Cheshire.

Cheshire: mhhh.

Cerré la puerta corrediza del armario y espere un rato a que Cheshire se durmiera para poder salir después de unos minutos salí del armario sigilosamente, y me puse al lado de la cama de Cheshire, para mi suerte se había girado, quedando de mi lado.

Cheshire: Alice… (Murmuro entre sueños, me sorprendió pues pensé que me había descubierto pero seguía con los ojos cerrados) Alice… (otra vez dijo ,¿no se puede callar y dejarme concentrar en mi arte?...espera… ¿está soñando conmigo?...no …. De seguro que ahora viene un insulto) No te vayas….

Volvió a hablar mientras uno de sus brazos se acercaba a mi rostro acariciándolo.

Cheshire: quédate aquí conmigo…

no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nerviosa y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue hablarle.

Alice: aquí estoy Cheshire, no me voy a ningún lado…

Le dije con una voz calmada, sonrió y poco a poco fue acercando mi rostro al suyo, lo cual me hizo soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa justo cuando estábamos casi tocándonos y…

Cheshire: Ali…

Empezaba a abrir los ojos, yo me quede ahí helada, no me podía mover de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Cheshire: ¡Alice! (dijo sorprendido mientras me quitaba la mano y nervioso hablo…) ¿Q…u..Qué demonios? ¿qué hacías Alice?

Alice: N..o..no sé, yo estaba… pues… empezaste a hablar y pues me acerque …entonces …tu….

Cheshire: Olvidemos lo que pasó, mejor dime qué demonios hacías.

Después Cheshire se sentó sobre la cama, y estiro mi brazo echándolo hacia atrás para que le dijera entonces me senté en sus piernas y me estiro todo lo que pude tratar de evitar que me lastimara, Cheshire no pudo más y caí sobre él, entonces lo mire, solamente estaba viéndome, pero me veía de una manera muy extraña, no recuerdo que me haya visto de esa manera antes, pude ver como sus ojos me miraban profundamente y con un brillo muy extraño, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estábamos…

Alice: Me… Mejor me voy.

Y trate de moverme pero cuando me movía Cheshire se ponía más raro todavía. Entonces fue cuando lo empecé a sentir, una sensación extraña entre mis piernas surgía cada que me movía sobre Cheshire, y al parecer el también lo estaba sintiendo.

Cheshire: Alice… Alice…

Dijo de nuevo y esta vez puso sus manos en mi rostro y me acerco a él, y comenzó a besarme.

Alice: Cheshire…

Trate de hablar entre besos, ahora tenía una de sus manos en mi espalda mientras la otra seguía en mi mejilla acariciándola, me sentía de lo más rara pero al parecer no me molestaba y le respondí.

Alice: Cheshire…

Trate de hablar de nuevo.

Cheshire: Shhh…cállate idiota (me dijo y me volvió a besar) Uhggg…

Se quejo, y claro cómo no, si lo acababa de golpear.

Alice: ¡idiota serás tú!

Cheshire: Je…como digas.

Continuamos durante un buen rato así, hasta que sentimos que el aliento nos faltaba e Cheshire cambio la posición en la que estábamos, habíamos girado de tal forma que ahora yo me encontraba debajo de él, entonces comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, botón por botón, de abajo hacia arriba, me la quito y quede solo con mi sostén, el cual a Cheshire le estorbaba y como pudo se deshizo de él, Cheshire se me quedo viendo un buen rato, lo que me hizo avergonzarme, pues prácticamente estaba desnuda de la cadera para arriba, me gire para no verlo y trate de cubrirme.

Cheshire: Alice… (Me dijo y lo voltee a ver, él me sonrió y se acerco a mi oído) eres hermosa.

Me susurro, luego me beso suavemente a lo cual le respondí, y luego bajo su cabeza para empezar a besar mi cuello, y cada vez iba bajando, poco a poco, hasta que se detuvo y con su mano rodeo uno de mis pechos, y empezó a masajearlo, la sensación era inexplicable y recorría mi cuerpo, después de masajearlo un poco, volvió a besarme y con su otra mano atrapo mi otro pecho repitiendo la acción anterior solo que ahora me besaba y su otra mano bajaba mas hasta mi cadera, apegándome más hacia él.

Después de un rato empezamos a tener la necesidad de separarnos para tomar un poco de aire, entonces Cheshire dejo de masajearme para sentarse a horcadas encima de mí y se quito la camisa también, el calor era bastante de por si y luego en esta situación…

Me llamo y luego me abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, lo cual me sorprendió.

Alice: ¿Qué pasa Cheshire? (también lo abrase).

Cheshire: Prométeme que nunca te vas a separar de mi…

Me dijo con una voz suave y tranquila.

Alice: Te lo prometo Cheshire.

Le dije abrazándolo más fuerte, lo cual el también hizo, y seguido de esto se levanto y me miro fijamente a los ojos…

Cheshire: Te quiero Alice… (Me sonrió)

Alice: Yo también idiota.

Me sonroje y le devolví la sonrisa, entonces se acerco y de nuevo nos besamos, lentamente… pero poco a poco el beso se hacía más profundo, hasta que sentimos que la ropa nos estorbaba demasiado, Cheshire me quito el pantalón de la pijama para luego deshacerse del suyo, y nos volvimos a juntar, de nuevo esa sensación rara cada que nos acercábamos de esa manera, es como si nuestros cuerpos nos pidieran estar cerca cada vez más, entonces baje una de mis manos hasta llegar a los bóxers de Cheshire, tocando una parte que lo hizo decir mi nombre con esa voz rara de nuevo.

Cheshire: …Alice… ¿que…?

No termino de hablar pues lo empuje y ahora era yo la que estaba sobre de el.

Alice: Solo cállate…

Le dije y me dispuse a quitarle la última prenda, dejando completamente desnudo y a mi merced… que bien se siente tener el poder…

Cheshire: Alice… no me digas que…

Me miro sorprendido, pero no lo deje seguir pues lo empecé a besar, luego me separe y le dije.

Alice: Te dije que te callaras.

Entonces baje hasta donde se encontraba su… emm pues su… su… miembro, el cual estaba bastante animado y los sostuve con la mano para luego introdúcemelo a la boca, y así comencé lentamente para después ir incrementando la velocidad, yo solo escuchaba a Cheshire hacer ruidos extraños y decir mi nombre innumerables veces de nuevo con esa voz.

Cheshire: Alice…espera…

Me dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza entonces me detuve, ¿había hecho algo mal?

Cheshire: Alice… aun no quiero… yo… quiero hacerte mía primero.

Y dicho esto cambie la posición en la que estaba, Cheshire logro regresarnos a la posición en la que estábamos anteriormente… él sobre mí, con una de sus manos me quito también mi última prenda y me miro de nuevo.

Cheshire: Alice… tu… quieres… que…

Alice: ¡Idiota, si no quisiera ya te hubiera pateado lejos! ¡Solo hazlo!

Le mande, y me sonrió, me tomó por las caderas, separo mis piernas y lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de mí.

Cheshire: ¿Estás bien?

Me pregunto, supongo que podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por mi cara… y yo lo sabía, que me iba a doler, pero también sabía que el dolor tenía que pasar.

Cheshire: Si quieres puedo ir lento… (Me dijo y trato de calmarme dándome un beso en la mejilla… expresión no muy normal de Cheshire… debo decir)

Alice: No, tu sigue así, ¡te detienes y te mato! (Lo amenace, y aunque sentía aun aquel dolor, cada vez iba desapareciendo poco a poco)

Cheshire: Je…

Intento no reírse y me dio un tierno beso en la boca que cada vez se hacía más apasionado, y yo sentía como el dolor desaparecía por completo, cambiando por oleadas de esa sensación inexplicable que me hacía perder el juicio, y cuando Cheshire se dio cuenta, empezó a incrementar la velocidad con la que salía y entraba de mi, debemos agradecer que ni las hermanas ni los padres de Cheshire se encuentren en casa , porque seguramente ya los habríamos despertado, con tanto ruido que Cheshire y yo hacíamos, no me sorprendería que alguien en la calle nos pudiera escuchar… por suerte ya era tarde, Podía sentirlo… estábamos muy cerca de llegar al clímax… mientras Cheshire y yo seguíamos besándonos y casi al mismo tiempo lo alcanzamos.

Cheshire: Ahhh Alice…

Alice: Cheshire…

Ya todo había terminado, y estábamos muy cansados, nos recostamos en la cama y Cheshire nos cubrió con su manta, luego me abrazo y me hablo con los ojos cerrados.

Cheshire: Alice… buenas noches… (Me dijo acomodándose en mí)

Alice: Buenas noches Cheshire…

Lo abrace y también me acomode en el, cerré mis ojos y con una sonrisa me dispuse a dormir.

En la mañana desperté y sentí una respiración en mi cuello, me fije y estaba recostada de lado, Cheshire estaba abrazándome por detrás y tenía la cabeza en mi cuello… me hacia cosquillas… me empecé a reír un poco y esto hizo que Cheshire se despertara.

Cheshire: ¿Qué pasa…? Buenos días… (Me dijo y se levanto para sentarse en la cama)

Alice: Nada…buenos días…

Le dije sonriendo, el también sonrió y se acerco para besarme, no fue un beso como los que nos habíamos dado anoche, pero fue suficiente para hacerme feliz.

Cheshire: Bueno… iré a preparar el desayuno… ¿vienes? (me dijo mientras se vestía)

Alice: Claro.


End file.
